Corona de Flores
by Cacell
Summary: Yuuri le da a Wolfram una corona de flores como regalo de el aniversario de un año desde que Yuuri llegó a New Makoku. Wolfram está deleitado, hasta que se da cuenta de que no es el único que ha recibido una... Autora: Dejiko Mew Mew. [YxW]
1. Default Chapter

Corona de Flores

Por: Dejiko Mew Mew

.- ¡Ya¡está hecho! –Yuuri sonrió para sí mismo. Tomó el objeto en sus manos y dejó el jardín. No pasó mucho antes de que localizara su objetivo-. ¡Ah, Wolfram!

.- ¿Qué pasa, Yuuri? –preguntó el rubio, dándose la vuelta. Saltó un poco hacia atrás cuando se encontró con la cara extática de Yuuri-. ¿Qué... qué pasa? –preguntó otra vez, un poco más precipitadamente.

Yuuri movió sus manos de atrás de su espalda para revelar una corona de flores.

.- ¡Tada! –dijo orgullosamente.

.- ¿Qué... es eso? –preguntó Wolfram una vez más, esta vez con un aire de confusión en su voz.

.- ¡Es una corona! –chilló Yuuri felizmente. Rápidamente la colocó encima de la cabeza de Wolfram.

.- Eso lo veo, pero... –suspiró-. ¿Para qué?

.- Bueno, ha pasado un año desde que vine a esta tierra por primera vez –explicó Yuuri-, y desde luego, un año desde que nos conocimos.

La cara de Wolfram instantáneamente se ruborizó. Su usual comportamiento afable fue dejado de lado mientras trataba de responder y sólo podía tartamudear incompresiblemente.

.- Gra... gracias –dijo rápidamente, dándose la vuelta como si pudiera esconder su goce.

.- Me alegra que te haya gustado –asintió Yuuri-. Bueno, nos vemos.

Corrió de vuelta entonces, al interior del castillo. Los dedos de Wolfram lentamente tocaron las delicadas flores encima de su cabeza y se sintió un poco aturdido, como si su sonrojo le estuviera drenando la energía.

Wolfram se paró en su cuarto, examinándose en el espejo. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra corona de flores, estaba seguro de que se vería ridículo, pero parecía que la corona de Yuuri le quedaba bien. Incluso se le habría escapado una sonrisa al respecto.

Una repentina llamada a la puerta sorprendió a Wolfram y casi se cayó al suelo de la sorpresa. Suspiró, recobrando su compostura, y abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron en un disparo y se encontró a sí mismo luchando para mantener el balance.

.- Ah... Wolfram¿estás bien? –preguntó Konrad. El chico lentamente asintió, pero sus ojos permanecieron dilatados-. Gwendal pidió tu presencia en su estudio.

.- ¿Huh...? Ah... sí, por supuesto... –balbuceó quietamente.

.- ¿Hay algún problema? –interrogó Konrad. Wolfram sacudió la cabeza febrilmente en desacuerdo, pero luego asintió lentamente.

.- ¿Dónde... dónde conseguiste eso? –preguntó tímidamente, señalando la corona de flores adornando la cabeza de Konrad.

.- De Su Majestad, por supuesto –respondió Konrad seriamente-. ¿No es de donde salió la tuya?

Wolfram bajó como un tornado hacia el vestíbulo, apretando sus puños tan fuerte como era posible. Nunca había sido tan humillado en toda su vida.

"_Estúpido Yuuri!_", pensó para sí mismo, mientras atravesaba la puerta del estudio de su hermano. Su firme respiración podía escucharse desde la otra habitación, y Gwendal calmadamente levantó su cabeza para hacer conocer la presencia de Wolfram, o tal vez desaprobarla.

Wolfram jadeó mientras notaba un artículo familiar encima de la cabeza de Gwenadl: la misma corona de flores que estaba encima de la suya propia y que Konrad estaba usando justo un momento antes.

.- ¿Dónde conseguiste eso! –gritó Wolfram esta vez, incluso cuando ya sabía la respuesta. Era más fácil para él perder su temperamento cuando se trataba de Gwendal, por alguna razón. Su hermano simplemente lo miró de regreso, como si no valiera la pena responderle a Wolfram.

A esto, Wolfram caminó hacia delante, apretando sus dientes con fuerza, y golpeó las palmas de sus manos contra el escritorio de Gwendal.

.- ¡Respóndeme! –ordenó. Estaba a centímetros de el rostro de su hermano.

.- Sólo lo estoy usando para ser amable... –fue todo lo que Gwendal dijo entonces. (1)

.- Eso no fue lo que pregunté –gruñó Wolfram. Dándose cuenta de que no lograría que Gwendal admitiera que Yuuri se lo había dado, decidió rendirse. Se fue en un suspiro.

.- Ohh¡y pensar que él le daría una cosa tan adorable a alguien como yo! –dijo Günter, acariciando la corona sobre su cabeza-. ¡Su Majestad de verdad es una persona buena, maravillosa!

.- Él es un chico muy dulce –asintió Cheri en acuerdo-. Puede no valer mucho, pero esta corona seguro que se ve tan hermosa como cualquiera de mi joyería.

Wolfram, por supuesto, se acercó en ese instante. Sus pasos se detuvieron mientras oía esas voces y veía las coronas que adornaban sus cabezas. Ya no le sorprendía ver a más personas usando su corona especial, pero se enfurecía cada vez más.

.- ¡Ah, Wolf! –chilló Cheri con alegría, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo firmemente-. ¡Te ves tan tierno con tu pequeña corona¡Justo como una miniatura!

.- Cállate –se quejó Wolfram, empujándose lejos de ella.

.- Ohh¿Wolf¿Estás de mal humor otra vez? –suspiró desamparadamente-. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

.- ¡Déjame solo! –gritó, corriendo antes de que ella pudiera objetar de nuevo.

"_Estúpido, ESTÚPIDO Yuuri!_" gritó en su mente. Tomó la corona de su cabeza y la hizo pedacitos antes de tirarla al piso, mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y la cerraba de golpe tras sus espaldas.

Yuuri estaba caminando a través de los pasillos, tarareando felizmente para sí mismo. Hoy era un gran día, y estaba contento de que a todos les hubieran gustado las coronas que él había hecho. Hacerlas sólo había requerido un poco del arte que su madre le había enseñado cuando era pequeño. Nunca pensó que fuese algo especial, pero estaba agradecido ahora.

Yuuri paró en su camino y se paró enfrente de la puerta de Wolfram. Lo que le había capturado la atención eran los trozos de lo que alguna vez había sido una corona de flores. Lentamente se arrodilló y recogió los pedazos, y luego volteó la vista hacia el cuarto de Wolfram. Se acercó y colocó cuidadosamente su oído sobre la puerta. Le parecía que podía escuchar unos llantos suaves venir desde adentro.

Estaba dudoso, pero decidió que tenía que hacer algo para ayudar, así que golpeó y rogó que Wolfram le contestara. El cuarto cayó en el silencio, y después de algunos momentos, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Wolfram miró a través y descubrió a Yuuri; sus ojos estaban un poco rojos.

.- ¿W-Wolfram? –balbuceó Yuuri tranquilamente, como si estuviera asustado incluso de hablar-. ¿Estabas... llorando?

.- ¡No! –rugió Wolfram, preparándose para cerrar la puerta de golpe. Antes de que pudiera, de todos modos, Yuuri atravesó su brazo en medio y gritó en dolor cuando su brazo fue torturado entre la puerta y el marco-. ¡Yuuri!

.- Ow... –tuvo que decir Yuuri primero. Después de apartarse, miró a los ojos a Wolfram-. ¿Qué pasa¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

A Wolfram entonces le hubiera gustado ser un poco más difícil. Incluso le hubiera gustado decir no, confinarse a sí mismo a la miseria, y sobre todo, no ver al que tenía la culpa de que estuviera tan molesto en primer lugar.

Como fuese, lentamente abrió más la puerta y dejó que Yuuri pasara. No se disculpó por lastimarle el brazo, aunque estaba levemente preocupado al respecto y se sentía mal silenciosamente.

.- Tú... Tú tiraste esto afuera –Yuuri trató de reír, dándole a Wolfram lo que era su corona-. Ahh... Excepto... Tú no... ¿O sí? No como accidente, de todos modos...

Wolfram no estaba absolutamente dispuesto a responder todavía. No sabía qué decir o incluso qué gritar. Sólo sabía que estaba lastimado y no estaba listo para admitir eso con Yuuri todavía.

.- ¿Estás enojado...? –preguntó Yuuri esta vez, con un dejo de miedo en su respiración. Tomó las manos de Wolfram en las suyas propias y miró profundamente en sus ojos.- ¿Ni siquiera me responderás? –Wolfram cerró los ojos y se volteó-. ¿Ni siquiera vas a _mirarme, _¡Wolfram!

.- ¡Cállate! –gritó Wolfram, alejándose de él. Miró a Yuuri con rabia, sus ojos húmedos parecían sostener las lágrimas.- ¡Eres tan...!

.- Tan... ¿Qué? –preguntó Yuuri.

.- ..._Amable_ –suspiró Wolfram irritado.

.- Lo... siento –se disculpó Yuuri, sin estar enteramente seguro si debía disculparse.

.- Yo estaba... –empezó Wolfram. Demasiado avergonzado como para continuar, le dio la espalda a Yuuri.

.- Por favor, dime... –suplicó Yuuri-. Lo que sea que haya hecho mal¡no lo volveré a hacer nunca! Quiero decir... ¡haré lo mejor que pueda¡Intentaré no hacerlo de nuevo!

.- ¡Estaba contento! –gritó Wolfram, apretando sus puños. Yuuri guardó silencio-. ¡Estaba feliz cuando me la diste! Creí... Creí que era especial...

.- Wolfram, no entiendo... –admitió Yuuri-. _Era_ especial¿no?

.- Lo _era _–replicó Wolfram medio riendo-¡hasta que vi que todos en el _reino_ estaban usando la misma!

Como era de esperarse, Yuuri no pudo responder. Wolfram sabía, desde ese punto, que la conversación de aquí en adelante dependía de él.

.- Yo no... No entiendo –se disculpó Yuuri, bajando la cabeza.

.- ¡Por supuesto que no! –Wolfram suspiró pesadamente-. ¡Yuuri, eres _tan_ estúpido¡No importa _qué_ sea lo que yo diga porque tú simplemente eres demasiado _denso_ para captarlo!

.- Para... ¿Para captar qué? –preguntó Yuuri.

.- ¡No importa! –gruñó Wolfram, lanzando sus manos al aire.

.- ¡Lo siento! –juró Yuuri-. ¡Lo estoy intentando¡De verdad!

.- ¿Y _todavía_ no lo entiendes?

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza. Wolfram rodó los ojos y se inclinó hacia Yuuri. Apoyó su mano derecha sobre su mejilla y rápidamente lo besó. Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero su boca permaneció abierta. Sintió una extraña sensación a través de todo su cuerpo, que lo dejó paralizado.

.- Ahora... ¿Todavía puedes decir que no entiendes? –interrogó Wolfram.

_Continuará?_

(1) Originalmente dice "nice" que puede tener varias traducciones al español, ya sea "lindo" o "amable"... quise interpretarlo como amable para no arruinar mi imagen de Gwendal XD

¬¬ me está jodiendo MUCHO con sus malditas porquerías... tengo que poner puntos delantes de los guioneso desaparecen, todos los signos de puntuación que falten aquí son por culpa de la página... bah, recuerdo cuando este sitio aun era bueno.


	2. Chapter 2

Corona de flores 

Por: _Dejiko Mew Mew_

Yuuri se paró en pijamas frente a dos largas puertas, almohada y manta en mano, mirando justo al frente como si se fuera a abrir por sí misma. Había hecho eso dos veces ya, pero no se había vuelto más fácil. Vacilantemente, suspiró y llamó levemente a la puerta. No mucho después, se abrió y apareció Gwendal. Bajó la mirada hacia Yuuri, esperando una explicación mientras observaba el atuendo y las posesiones del chico.

.- Eh... Um... –tartamudeó Yuuri, con la cara roja de la vergüenza. Le dirigió una mirada furtiva-. ¿Puedo... puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

Gwendal no respondió con palabras, pero gruñó indicando sorpresa o de otro modo se le escapó.

.- Ahh... Eso es... Yo-Yo tuve un mal sueño, y no puedo dormir... y... y pensé... ¡dormiré en el piso! Yo sólo... –Yuuri siguió.

.- ¿Por qué no le pides a Konrad... o Günter? –interrogó Gwendal. Los ojos de Yuuri se ensancharon.

.- Um...

No podía decirlo. No podía decirle a Gwendal que ya había acudido a ellos las dos noches pasadas, especialmente porque ya había usado la misma excusa tres veces ahora. Yuuri ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría continuar de ese modo. Todo lo que sabía era que Wolfram seguía durmiendo en su cama, y no podía abordar eso ahora. No después...

.- Bien entonces –concordó Gwendal, permitiéndole a Yuuri pasar a su cuarto. Yuuri estaba totalmente aliviado y le agradeció a Gwendal muchas veces. También se disculpó.

.- Gwendal... tu cuarto es muy... –comenzó Yuuri a comentar. Miró alrededor. Un montón de animales llenaban los estantes, como también una gran parte de la cama; papel tapiz de huellas adornaba las paredes, y estaba bastante seguro de que había una tiara con orejitas de gato encima del escritorio-, _lindo_...

Gwendal, tal vez incapaz de hacerlo, no respondió. Simplemente manoteó un manojo de animales de la cama y los puso encima del escritorio. Desdobló la manta y le dejó espacio a Yuuri, que no se movió. Sólo se paró ahí con sus ojos aun un poco ensanchados.

.- ¿Vas a dormir, verdad? –preguntó Gwendal severamente.

.- Ah... ¡H-Hai! –chilló Yuuri. No deseaba hacer enfadar a Gwendal, especialmente después de pedir semejante favor. Rápidamente saltó dentro de la cama y subió los cobertores. Era bastante embarazoso, pero mientras cerraba los ojos, sintió un calor contra su cuerpo y un brazo extendido a través de él-. ¿G-G-Gwendal...!

.- ¿Hm? –respondió Gwendal como si no pasara nada. Yuuri se encontró con sus ojos fríos como el hielo una vez más y sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo no decir nada. Después de todo, Gwendal no tenía ningún montón de animales por él... Debía al menos devolver el favor; tal vez Gwendal necesitara algo que abrazar para poder quedarse dormido.

Todavía, estaba nervioso... Ahora Yuuri encontraba difícil hasta cerrar sus ojos, mucho más quedarse dormido. Gwendal estaba fuera de eso y Yuuri estaba celoso. Desearía poder disfrutar un sueño fácil como ese, pero era la oscuridad de la noche que parecía dejar a Yuuri con sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. Era en ese momento cuando no podía concentrarse en nada más.

"_¿Cuánto más voy a escaparme de Wolfram...?_" se preguntó a sí mismo. "_Apuesto a que sigue enojado... Y probablemente no ayudaría de mucho que supiera que he estado yendo al cuarto de sus hermanos..._"

Se esforzó cuanto pudo por no pensar más sobre eso. De todos modos, la noche era larga y no estaba seguro a qué hora se había caído en un sueño ligero. Sabía que era tarde, ya que la oscuridad había incrementado.

Y entonces, se había levantado sin sentirse muy rejuvenecido. Gwendal ya había dejado el cuarto, y su parte de la cama estaba prolijamente hecha. Yuuri hizo lo que pudo por hacer que su parte se viera igual, aunque no estaba del todo bien... Realmente, no estaba nada bien. ¿Quién sabía que hacer una cama podía ser tan difícil?

Yuuri decidió ir a chequear su cuarto y, con suerte, Wolfram se habría ido ya. No tenía intención de andar todo el día en pijamas.

Llegó y se alivió al encontrar su cuarto vacío. Se tomó un momento para preguntarse adónde se habría ido Wolfram y otro momento para preocuparse de que regresara. No queriendo arriesgarse, rápidamente se cambió y rápidamente se fue. En el momento en que cerró la puerta tras sí, se encontró cara a cara con su actual temor.

.- Yuuri... –dijo Wolfram tranquilamente. No había ninguna expresión particular en su rostro, y eso preocupó a Yuuri inmensamente.

.- ¡W-Wolfram! –largó, su espalda apretada fuertemente contra la puerta. No estaba listo para esto. No sabía lo que Wolfram iba a decir o hacer, o si no diría ni haría nada en absoluto, pero no quería averiguarlo-. Yo... um... ¡Tengo que ir a un lugar!

Yuuri se fue como un rayo, y Wolfram extendió una mano para tratar de atraparlo, pero era muy tarde y falló. Lentamente bajó su brazo y suspiró. No iba a perseguir a Yuuri que obviamente estaba muy desesperado en alejarse de él. Enojado, pateó la puerta y se fue.

Yuuri llegó a un alto y se apoyó contra una columna para sostenerse. Su corazón latía rápido y su respiración era pesada. Gimió un poco para sí mismo y se cayó sobre sus rodillas.

.- Eso estuvo... Eso estuvo cerca –suspiró en voz alta.

.- ¿Qué estuvo cerca? –preguntó rápidamente una voz por detrás. Yuuri gritó y saltó para levantarse.

.- ¡G-Gwendal! –gritó-. ¡Me asustaste... no hagas eso!

Gwendal no se disculpó, pero de algún modo, su rostro pareció mostrarlo un poco.

.- Lo siento –rió Yuuri-. Um... Yo quería agradecerte... por lo de anoche...

.- Mi hermano me dice que has estado evitándolo –dijo Gwendal, como ignorando completamente el comentario de Yuuri. Éste se sintió mareado y sus ojos se estrecharon.

.- Uh... Um... Eso es... ! –tartamudeó.

.- No voy a pedirte razones –continuó Gwendal-. Ni siquiera voy a decirle que te lo mencioné. Yo simplemente... quería saber.

.- Oh... Um... –murmuró Yuuri, girando sus dedos-. No es realmente... _evadiendo... _–su voz se fue apagando mientras los ojos feroces de Gwendal pusieron su mirada fija nuevamente sobre él. Siempre hacía que Yuuri se sintiera incómodo. Nunca podría comenzar a imaginarse lo que Gwendal estaba pensando sobre él. Se dio cuenta de que tratar de invertir a Gwendal era tal vez tan difícil como lidiar con Wolfram.

.- De todos modos, debo irme –dijo Yuuri repentinamente-. Nos ve...

No fue capaz de terminar, ya que cuando se volteó, se tropezó con una baldosa y comenzó a caer. Antes de que se golpeara contra el piso, Gwendal extendió un brazo a través de su espalda y gentilmente lo atrapó. Las mejillas de Yuuri se volvieron rojas.

.- Lo... ¡Lo siento! –se disculpó rápidamente. Fue unos momentos antes de que Gwendal lo parara derecho una vez más.

.- Sé más cuidadoso –dijo. Yuuri asintió lentamente y siguió su camino. Puso una mano sobre su pecho y sintió el latido de su corazón.

.- _¿Por qué... Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido...? _–se preguntó a sí mismo. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que sólo había sido por la sorpresa de casi caerse tan súbitamente.

Yuuri lentamente vagó por el castillo. Las cosas seguro que habían sido aburridas últimamente. Se preguntaba si se debía a que Wolfram no andaba alrededor. ¿Podía ser posible que el arrogante chico realmente hiciera los días más excitantes? Bueno, sí tenía una personalidad muy interesante...

Sacudió la cabeza como si con eso fuera a limpiar su mente de tales pensamientos. _"Malo Yuuri, malo!" _se regañó. Tenía que parar de pensar sobre Wolfram.

Pasó por el baño, y su mirada se levantó. ¡Por supuesto¡¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes!

Corrió hacia adentro y saltó, sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa. Esperó a ser transportado a su tierra, pero después de unos momentos, se fue dando cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar.

.- ¿Por qué nunca funciona cuando lo necesito...? –suspiró pesadamente. Trepó hacia fuera y se enfurruñó un poco por haberse mojado la ropa. Ahora tenía que ir de regreso a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Continuó por los pasillos, dejando un lindo camino de agua tras él. Por lo menos, había llegado a su cuarto. Se adelantó para abrir la puerta, pero paró súbitamente cuando sintió que la baldosa bajo él bajaba significativamente.

.- ¿Pero qué...? –gritó, cuando dos largos brazos metálicos salieron del piso y lo sujetaron por la cintura, dejándolo colgando en medio del aire-. ¡Qué _es_ esto?

La risa de una mujer se escuchó, sutilmente al principio, pero haciéndose cada vez más ruidosa mientras la figura se iba acercando.

.- Me alegra que lo preguntara –dijo Anissina-. Ese es mi más reciente invento, Capturando-a-su-Majestad-Kun!

.- Capturando... ¿qué! –chilló Yuuri. Sus ojos lentamente se estrecharon mientras otra figura aparecía atrás de ella, brazos cruzados.

.- A decir verdad, esto fue un pedido –sonrió, dándole una mano al chico.

.- Wolfram... –suspiró Yuuri en shock.

.- Yuuri, esta vez no puedes escaparte –le aseguró. El corazón de Yuuri se hundió. Procuró luchar un poco, pero encontró que era en vano. Era justo como Wolfram había dicho; esta vez no podía escaparse. En este punto, Yuuri cerró los ojos y se entregó. Deseó que hubiese sido un sueño. Deseó poderse despertar justo ahora.

Al mismo tiempo, sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir. Su respiración se hacía más corta a cada paso que Wolfram daba hacia él. Nunca había sentido a su corazón latir tan rápido. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida. Realmente no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar.

.- Gracias, Anissina –le dijo Wolfram-. ¿Podrías por favor dejarnos un momento? Me gustaría hablar con Su Majestad.

_Continuará..._ (lo juro XD)

Bueno, bueno, de nuevo quiero aclarar que este fic **NO ES MÍO!** Pertenece por completo a **DEJIKO MEW MEW** (please don't sue me! TT).


End file.
